Unforgiven is not
by Emina Hikary
Summary: Songfic Kurofye. ¿Será el perdon y el olvido capaz de llegar algun día, o simplemente tendra que aprender a vivir con ello? No hay un sol, más sin embargo, el es su sol protegiendolo y queriendolo.


Hi^^

Mi primer fic en la zona de TRC y mi premer YAOI! yeah!

Bueno, en realidad es solo un shonnen ai y es más angst que otra cosa.

Pero es un **Kurofye**!

Como amo esta pareja!

Ok, les dejo el fic, que es un song fic con la canción The Unforguiven.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Fye, ni Kurogane, ni ningún otro personaje de TRC me pertenece, pertenece a las CLAMP yo solo intento hacer realidad lo que ellas nos negaron.

**Disclaimer.2:** La canción es The Unforgiven II y pertenece a Metallica.

* * *

><p><strong>The Unforgiven<strong>

_Lay beside me_

_Tell me what they've done  
>Speak the words I want to hear<em>

_To make my demons run  
>The door is locked now<em>

_But it's open if you're true  
>If you can understand the me<em>

_Than I can understand the you._

Es imposible solo dejar el pasado atrás y continuar tu camino como si nada hubiera pasado, hoy lo sabes. Pero no puedes negar que lo intentaste.

No puedes negar que por un momento llegaste a tener la esperanza, aunque nunca lo creyeras realmente, de que solo podrías escapar, de que encontrarías un lugar donde nunca te encontrarían.

No te atrevas a negar que en el fondo siempre quisiste romper esas líneas que te habías impuesto. No querías molestar a nadie, no querías preocupar a nadie, no querías tener a nadie que llorara por ti; y sin embargo, en fondo es todo lo querías. Sentir ese calor que se sube a tus mejillas cuando alguien toma tu mano, experimentar esas pequeñas mariposas revolotear cuando te atormentan con un gesto cariñoso. Porque para ti es un tormento, es un tormento que te quieran, es un tormento sentirte querido porque sientes que no te lo mereces ¿No es verdad?

Sientes a cada uno de esos demonios atormentando tu juicio, aún tiñendo de sangre la nieve, tiñéndolo de tu sangre, la sangre de los tuyos y la culpa no se apiada de ti.

¿Qué es lo que quieres escuchar? ¿Qué eres un bueno para nada? ¿Qué no te mereces ni un mínimo de felicidad? ¿Qué es un idota, un hipócrita que intenta ocultarse por miedo a que puedan ver su realidad? ¿O quieres que te diga que ellos te aceptan igual, que te aprecian, te acompañan?

Porque es cierto, cada vez que dijo que tu pasado no le importaba, cada palabra fue verdad. Y lo sabes porque es un hombre de acción de no de palabras, y te lo ha demostrado con cada paso que ha dado.

¿Crees a caso que se andaría sacrificando por cualquiera? Bueno, con ese noble corazón que oculta bajo su armadura no me parecería extraño, pero lo hizo por ti, n por alguien más.

Y aún así le reprochas. Y lo haces porque tienes miedo. Pero lo entiendes, porque tu harías lo mismo por él una y mil veces de ser necesario. Porque las palabras sobran, si, las palabras están de mas.

_Lay beside me_

_Under wicked sky  
>Through black of day, dark of nigh<em>

_We share this paralyze  
>The door cracks open<em>

_But there's no sun shining through  
>Black heart scarring darker still <em>

_But there's no sun shining through  
>No, there's no sun shining through<br>No, there's no sun shining_

Aún sientes que esta mal que disfrutes de la vida, que no te mereces una segunda oportunidad a pesar de que los tienes a todos ellos allí para decirte cuan importante eres.

Pero te has sentido devastado por tanto tiempo que simplemente es difícil mirar al mundo con otros ojos.

Aún al abrir las puertas por la mañana sientes que el solo no estará sonriéndote del otro lado, que la eterna noche nevada vendrá por ti una vez más a sumirte en su dolor y su olvido.

Pero el solo sigue saliendo todos los días, lo veas o no, allí esta. Y allí esta él detrás de la puerta preguntándote como te sientes. Y eso te hace sentir aún más culpable, pensando en las veces que se vio en peligro por protegerte, ¡A ti! A ti que según tú no vales nada, que según tu no mereces vivir.

A ti, que durante mucho tiempo, fuiste incapaz de ver el sol brillando detrás de las cortinas de tu ventana.

Pero él esta ahí, compartiendo tu pena, compartiendo tu dolor y esperando a que estes listo para enfrentar el mundo una vez más.

Y puedes estar seguro de que esperará todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

_What I've felt, what I've known  
>Turn the pages <em>

_Turn the stone  
>Behind the door, should I open it for you?<br>What I've felt, what I've known  
>Sick and tired, I stand alone<br>Could you be there? _

_'Cause I'm the one who waits for you  
>Or are you unforgiven too?<em>

Per desafortunadamente no es tan simple simplemente olvidar y salir al mundo una vez más, y hoy lo sabes muy bien.

Ya no te molestas por fingir sonrisas, porque sabes que él no te las cree, y aún cuando lo haces, en lugar de tranquilizarlo solo consigues preocuparlo y enfurecerlo más.

Pero el no entiende. No entiende lo difícil que es para ti acostumbrarte al deseo de querer estar vivo, de tener una valiosa razón por la cual querer vivir. El no entiende lo que es tener un pasado que te atormenta y te impide seguir. No, no comprende lo que siente estar atascado en un mar de recuerdos y olvidos que ya no quieres revivir.

¡Idiota, ya deja de engañarte!

Sabes bien que si hay alguien que te comprende es él. Sabes que también a sufrido mucho, que también lleva su cruz a cuestas. Pero ambos son diferentes, muy diferentes, porque él lo acepta y sigue adelante, en cambio mírate a ti allí tirado buscando razones para querer morir, insatisfactoriamente no las encuentras.

¿Te sientes solo? ¿Te sientes incomprendido? ¡No seas hipócrita!

No, no es eso.

Te sientes acompañado, te sientes querido, sabes que hay gente esperando allí afuera a que te decidas a salir, gente que te espera con los brazos abiertos y puños cerrados, porque te mereces unos cuantos coscorrones también.

Es hora de dar vuelta la página ¿No te parece? Deja de buscar excusas para llorar cuando tienes tantas bellas razones para sonreír.

Es eso ¿no? Te sientes culpable de querer vivir.

_Come lay beside me _

_This won't hurt I swear  
>She loves me not, she loves me still <em>

_But she'll never love again  
>She lay beside me <em>

_But she'll be there when I'm gone  
>Black heart scarring darker still <em>

_Yes she'll be there when I'm gone  
>Yes, she'll be there when I'm gone<br>Dead sure she'll be there!_

Y para vivir necesitas de él, en todos los sentidos posible. Y eso hace regresar la culpa a ti.

Te molesta cuando te mira fija y seriamente con esos intimidantes ojos y te pregunta si tienes hambre. Siempre le contestas que no, pero él lo sabe. Puede notar en todo tu cuerpo la tensión y la ansiedad cada vez que se acerca a ti.

Pero como eres muy idiota para admitirlo aún tiene que recurrir a otros métodos. Y te duele más a ti que a él cada vez que hace un corte en su muñeca y te obliga a beber su sangre. Y te preguntas quien es más egoísta, si ti por querer desaparecer o él por no querer que lo hagas.

Al acercar su muñeca a tu rostro ya no puedes oponer resistencia, y entonces tomas su sangre como si fuera el quien se te este ofreciendo.

Es doloroso, lo sabes por el rostro que pone, pero el no te dejará morir, y lo sabes, y tu no lo dejarás desangrarse por ti.

Ahora depende de él para sobrevivir, y al mismo que tiempo que odias admitirlo, te encanta. Aunque no lo digas, aunque no quieras reconocértelo ni a ti mismo. Porque es eso momentos que se conectan por su sangre, una sangre dulce y entorpece tus sentido, tan distinta a aquella otra que solo te trae penas, sientes que son uno solo, que pueden sentir lo que otro siente, que pueden amar lo que el otro ama y estar conectados por lo que dure una eternidad.

_What I've felt, what I've known  
>Turn the pages, turn the stone<br>Behind the __door _

_Should I open it for you?  
>What I've felt, what I've known<br>Sick and tired, I stand alone  
>Could you be there?<em>

_'__Cause I'm the one who waits for you  
>Or are you unforgiven too?<em>

Y ahora sabes cual es el sentido de tu nueva vida. Él.

Si no vives por ti, vivirás por él. Porque lo amas y aunque él no lo diga sabes que él te ama.

Porque esta allí esperando, y permanecerá así hasta que tú te decidas.

De repente la ganas de vivir se apoderan de tu cuerpo y por primera vez en tu vida te sientes feliz de ser tan egoísta, de pensar en ti y de querer ser feliz. Porque él espera, te espera. Y tú has esperado ya demasiado tiempo por él.

Quizá tu pasado nunca sea olvidado, quizá tus errores nunca sean perdonados. ¡Pero mierda! ¡Dime ahora que no vale la pena vivir!

_Lay beside me, tell me what I've done  
>The door is closed, so are your eyes<br>But now I see the sun, now I see the sun  
>Yes now I see it!<em>

Ya te has saciado de su sangre. Quieres más, porque nunca es suficiente, por más que tu apetito cese, y tus fuerzas se recuperen, nunca tendrás suficiente de él. Peor sabes que es peligroso para él que continúes, así que lenta y suavemente, como si no quisieras despegarte, apartas tus colmillos de él, pero sin soltar su mano, como siempre intentas esquivar su mirada, depuse de todo, la culpa no desaparecerá por completo. Pero él lo impide, con su otros brazo, aquél que tato te duele mirar, toma tu barbilla y obliga mirarlo a los ojos.

Contacto visula. Cuan importante es eso para algunos ¿No? Tu que quieres evitarlo y solo quiere hundirse en tu mirada, se del color que sea, es tu mirada conectada a la suya.

Poco a poco su rostros se van acercando, el de él más decidido que el tuyo aún con miedo. Pero cuando al fin se alcanzan, cuando al fin sus labios expresan sin palabras lo que tanto callaron, te permites sentir el resplandor de solo sobre tu nívea piel.

Así es, al fin el sol te ha alcanzado, y te ves aún mucho mejor con su resplandor.

No puedes evitar sonreír torpemente rompiendo el beso, y él no puede hacer otra cosa más que devolverte la sonrisa, ya que esta muy seguro de que esta vez es la sonrisa más sincera que ha visto marcar a tus labios.

Pero ya se encargará de romperla con otro beso, esta vez mucho más apasionado, un beso que busca saciar lo insaciable y acallar a todos los temores y resentimientos que aun puedan habitar en ambos.

Con sus fuertes brazos apretando tu cintura, y los tuyo, delicado, rodeando su cuello, hasta se te cruza por la cabeza que te sientes como una chica, ¡¿Pero que importa eso? Él es tuyo, y tú eres solo de él.

_What I've felt, what I've known  
>Turn the pages, turn the stone<br>Behind the door_

_Should I open it for you?  
>What I've felt, what I've known<br>So sick and tired, I stand alone  
>Could you be there?<em>

_'Cause I'm the one who waits,  
>The one who waits for you<em>

Finalmente sientes que todo lo vivido valió la pena, si todo eso te trajo justo aquí en este momento y en los brazos de él y en el recuerdo de otros tantos amigos.

Si debiste pasar lo que pasaste para poder al fin comprender la amistad y el amor, entonces valió la pena.

Nunca vas a olvidar, nunca vas dejar de arrepentirte, porque tu pasado es triste, si es muy oscuro, pero también ya forman parte de él todas esas pequeñas y grandes aventuras que viviste a su lado. Esos preciosos recuerdos de días dorados que apenas están por comenzar, y los cuales quieres atreverte a vivir.

Porque cada aliento valió la pena, cada mirada furtiva, cada caricia que simuló no ser. De cada mundo por el que pasaron se llevan algún recuerdo, y en cada mundo dejaron alguna, aunque sea pequeña, huella.

Porque todos dejamos marcas por dende caminamos, aunque no todos puedan apreciar esas marcas, siempre hay alguien que las atesorará.

Y él atesora tu huella, tanto como tú atesoras la suya.

Y solo el calor del sol, es capaz de derretir la nieve.

* * *

><p>¿Les gustó?<p>

Se que quedo OoC de la cancion... WTF?

Pero no pude darles un final triste.

Cristicas contructivas y destructivas por review, de preferencia de las primeras, gracias=3


End file.
